Kittyshima eijero (cat kirishima)
by Crassy2004
Summary: Kirishima becomes a cat


Warning there is profanity

Bnha Kittyshima fanfiction

Omg I have had this idea for ages and I was looking for it on the internet but I found no kittyshima fan fic, this needs to be done. Sorry not sorry.

It was a Tuesday after school, class 1-A was all sat in a small group on a small picnic blanket, under the small cherry blossom trees as the small cherry blossoms fell around the group.

They were all fascinated by the falling cherry blossoms especially Kirishima who looked starry eyed and of course Bakugou sat there and moaned again and again, until they thought of an idea, "ugh! I'm bored" moaned bakugou.

"Please stop moaning Kaachan, the cherry blossoms are beau.." Kaacha.. I mean bakugou interrupted with a loud and angry sounding,

"Shut up nerd"

Izuku sat there staring at the ground with small smile creeping on his face.

Why..? We may never know

Ochaco sat there thinking of something to do then she struck a bulb, "I know we could play a game?"

"What kind of game round face?..."

Tsu then thought of something fun to do

"I know we can summon a neko no seishin"(cat spirit).

As soon as kirishima heard those words he sprung up and dashed towards the school.

"Where's stupid hair runnin' off to"

"Do you think he's sca.."

Just before tsu could finish that sentence Kirishima came running back out with a board and a few Cat..? Toys.

Denki points out that Kirishima is holding cat toys."why have you got cat toys?"

Then Tenya butts in and tells Denki what tsu clearly said "I'm pretty sure that's for summoning the neko no seishin, were you even listening to tsu?"

Denki then rubs the back of his head"O.of course..?!"

Kirishima then drops the board and the cat toys onto the blanket and sits down "can't wait

To summon it."Kirishima bounces with satisfiable excitement.

Izuku then pulls out his phone and brings up the correct chants to say And tells everyone.

"I'm not saying that ya stupid(watch out incoming profanity) fuckin nerd, even if I did it won't work."

"Come on Kaachan if you do it I will leave you Alone for 2 whole days"

"And Stop calling me Kaachan"

"I will if you chant" smirked Izuku

"Fine!"shouted bakugou angrily

"Someone will need to hold the toys"Izuku said

Kirishima then sporadically sprung his hand up.

"Me, me, me"

"Okay Kirishima"

Everyone then started chanting"neko no seishin ga kuru, neko no seishin ga kuru, neko no seishin ga kuru..."

Everyone stared at each other and then all of a sudden POOF!

Smoke envelopes everyone and then takes a while to clear

"Is everyone okay!?"

"Unfortunately yes"

"I'm ok izuku"

"Same here"

"And here"

"Meow"

Izuku looked around and was surprised for what he saw.

"Meow" there was a small red cat staring at everyone.

The small red cat looked at how tall everyone was compared to himself.

The small red cat looked at his paws and jumped in the air with a frightened look on his face

"Kiri...shima is that you?" Izuku said

"Of course it's not you fuckin nerd, someone can't just turn into a cat"

"Well can you explain why this cat looks like Kirishima and, where did Kirishima go huh!?" Izuku argued a little too violently

"Deku! You! Better! Not! Be! Arguing with me because if you are YOU are gonna Die nerd!"

Ochaco and tsu both try to hold bakugou back from izuku so he doesn't kill him. Tenya then tries to calm him down

"Calm down bakugou you get way to angry way to fast"

"No I don't!"bakugou is still struggling to escape

Kittyshima then jumps on bakugou's head.

Bakugou blushes as he looks at Kittyshima.

"meow"kittyshima then prods bakugou's face.

"Get off me d.d.dumb hair, I guess it really is you then Kirishima."

Bakugou then picks up kittyshima and places him in his backpack and starts walking off

"Where are you going Kaachan"

"Back to my flat(Bakugou moved out of his mum's place), wait why am I telling you, shut up ner.."

Bakugou has walked pretty far. "You called me Kaachan, you said you won't, I hate liars I am gonna roast you NEeerrrd. Bakugou has left the chatroom.

Bakugou was walking along the road when Kittyshima jumped out and started padding along side him, Bakugou looked at kittyshima then again started to blush and looked forward

"You know you shouldn't be walking, we don't what it could do, you could be stuck like that, you idiot"

Kitty shima then looked at him and smiled

"Meow"

2 minutes later they arrived at Bakugou's flat, Bakugou opened the door letting in kittyshima.

He then pushed his key in the lock. Click . The door swung open, Bakugou picked up kittyshima and went inside. Bakugou then put kittyshima on his bed. "Alright Dumb hair you'll be comfortable there" wait till I come back." "Meow" kittyshima looked with a content smile and Bakugou left.

A minute later Bakugou slams the door wide open with 2 bowls one with half a boneless fish and another with milk inside. He put them down on a mat on the ground.

Kittyshima then shot over to the food and Bakugou then Bakugou knelt and slowly stroked kittyshima's head "purrrrr".

Bakugou then stopped and brought a towel and a pair of night clothes into the bathroom and the only thing kittyshima could hear was the shower being turned on.

Kittyshima then laid on the bed soon enough he fell asleep.

Bakugou stepped out of the bathroom with his nighties on and got into bed.

Kittyshima was laying next to Bakugou.

There was shuffling in the night.

In the morning Bakugou yawned and looked at the clock then at Kirishima.

"Gck he.hes" the thing that Bakugou saw was Kirishima naked in a sleeping cat pose.

Bakugou went into his closet and got a few spare clothes and he threw them on Kirishima. Bakugou blushed a little and started to make breakfast.

The smell of freshly cooked bacon and egg brought Kirishima to the kitchen. Clothed

"K.kiri..Dumb hair"

"Oh hey Bakugou I had the weirdest drea..

How did I get in your house"

"You were a cat and I brought you home"

"Oh so it uhh... wasn't a dream then.. well that's embarrassing" Kirishima blushed a bit and Bakugou placed a plate of bacon and egg sandwiches in front of himself and Kirishima

"Help yourself"

"Aww thanks I'm parched, I knew you were a nice guy."

"D.dont worry about that now U.A starts soon so... eat you can't go to school on an empty stomach,"

"Y.yeah you're right thanks"

So Bakugou And Kirishima both chowed down on a nice bacon and egg sandwich and walked to school together "you make brilliant breakfast Bakugou I should come round more often"

"I won't count on it"

"Thanks again though...really"

"Don't mention this to anyone ok or I will..I will uh roast ..you?"

"I won't don't worry, this will be our little secret"

"Don't make it weird"

So they both make it to U.A And everyone greeted Kirishima, they all were a little late but Aizawa let them off after everyone told him what happened.

The end

Thanks for reading

Please don't steal thanks I will now


End file.
